This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. A remote data collection demonstration was conducted in Melbourne as part of the Biology and Synchrotron Radiation Conference. Participants were shown how remote users can screen and collect data on the SSRL beam lines using the extensive automation that has been developed at the Resource and the Stanford Auto-Mounter (SAM) system.